


Loser

by seastarSinger



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Choking, Collars, Cum Inflation, Death Threats, Enemas, Gang Rape, Light BDSM, Monster Dick, Multi, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shady Societies, Use of the f slur, lost bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: PaRappa’s invited to an underground rap battleground. Turns out there’s more to that place then just rapping. Hint: subtract a p.





	Loser

The little rapping dog tried his damnedest. The moment he had stepped into the backalley warehouse, he was told he made a pact. Whatever happens here, stays here.

“…as for our newcomers, they might not know what happens to the bottom six,” The centipede with a gruff voice spoke in a microphone, standing on a barrel next to the rickety stage that teetered on squeaky wheels. The people in the room, shrouded by the dim light of the warehouse, mumbled and chuckled. PaRappa’s quivering ears caught the amused comments that bounded across the space:

“They only bring in newbies just to be in the bottom six. I swear.”

“A few of them kids look a little _too_ fresh, you know what I’m sayin’?”

“$400 that we have to kill that one in the red hoodie for tattling.” “$600, you’re on.”

“Heheh, bottom.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see who they are this time.”

“Fags, all of you…” “Fuck you! Last month Ryan was sucking your dick.”

“Even if that one wins first fuckin place, I’m gonna tap that.”

PaRappa tried his best not to let it sway him. His paws were shaking when he picked up the microphone. He was up against a dog just like him, but he was taller, louder, and bigger in many ways.

PaRappa was the first into the losing bracket, and the first to lose entirely. In a desperate attempt to escape for even a moment, he ran into a porta potty and closed the door just as he heard the announcement of his opponent winning against him. Muffled by the plastic surrounding him now, the whistles and laughs made his stomach churn. He wanted to cry.

Sitting with his pants up, PaRappa waited.

“Maybe…they’ll forget about me?” he mumbled to himself, wiping off sweat with the brim of his hat. “If I just stay here long enough…”

Quietly he listened to the rest of the competition. Catchy, fun raps all spoiled by the thought of being used against his will by strangers. It was enough of an embarrassment to lose in front of them. Twice. PaRappa took out his phone from his back pocket—no signal.

PaRappa cursed quietly at his phone. A sudden knock on the stall door made him bark in surprise.

“Hey, who’s in there? Hurry up I gotta go,” a voice said. Slowly PaRappa sighed, and sat up from the toilet. Unlocking the door, PaRappa looked up to see the looming figure of the centipede tapping his fingers together devilishly.

“There you are,” He sneered. The change in tone made PaRappa’s eyes go wide with fear. “You can’t hide from your fate, little pup. Kind patrons have been waiting for you since you lost your match.” With that, the centipede held his arms high, and pushed PaRappa back into the stall, shoving himself in as well and locking the door.

The push sent PaRappa far past the toilet, hind legs upwards and flailing as he tried to sit up, but couldn’t. His behind was wedged between the gap. In this moment PaRappa’s emotions got the best of him, and his eyes released a stream of hot tears.

“Please don’t hurt me! I’m just sc-scared!!” He begged, “I woulda gone out! I swear! I swe—mmphph!!”

One of the many hands of the centipede covered PaRappa’s mouth, muffling his cries.

“Save the emotional meltdown for later!” he said, holding up a handheld enema in one hand, and tearing PaRappa’s pants off with two others. PaRappa let out a muffled shriek as the tip of the enema entered him and the liquid flooded in.

“There! That’s it! Come back out when you’re done,” the centipede said, leaving the cramped stall as quickly as he entered. PaRappa struggled as he perched himself on the toilet seat, panting furiously and wiping away tears to no avail, as more came the more he wiped them away.

\--*

Outside, the competition was over. Music played from a rickety boom box, breaking any silence. PaRappa, peeking out from the stall door, watched the people whispering, seducing each other. Money was exchanged. Clothes were tugged. Dicks came out. The other five of the bottom six were surrounded and filled with as many dicks as they could hold. Gagging and gasps for air were heard just under the music that played. PaRappa’s tears returned as he realized the situation even more.

A familiar hand grabbed PaRappa’s arm. The centipede was waiting next to the stall. PaRappa was yanked out and only more hands touched him. His tears and the dim light made his vision blur, but the way the hands forced his arms behind himself, and the clinking of belts that held them in place, it sent chills up PaRappa’s spine. His movement further cut when he felt a collar snap around his neck. One final hand held the leash short and tugged, bringing PaRappa out from the darkness. Looking down, PaRappa noticed he didn’t have his clothes anymore.

“We never had to use The Collar in a long time. Fitting for a little bitch like yourself, eh? Come with me, it’s time to introduce you to the people you made wait! …And your new home,” The centipede said, tugging the leash to make PaRappa walk faster.

“W-w-w-wait! New home? I—“ PaRappa began. Suddenly a new hand placed itself on PaRappa’s shoulder. A nervous yip escaped him and the hand revealed itself to be from a fox wearing a plague doctor mask. The sight made PaRappa shake with pure fear as he stared wide-eyed deeply into the mask, and the fox just laughed.

“It’s too easy!” He shrieked, muffled by the mask. PaRappa was tugged away from the maniacally laughing fox and into the middle of the commotion of creatures. PaRappa’s leash was tied to a jutting pole from the stage. The centipede turned and walked towards PaRappa, his fingers again tapping together as he chuckled. For a moment PaRappa had enough room to back away until the leash twanged, signaling that PaRappa’s has used its full length. All he could do was look up at the centipede’s face that was grinning with lustful intentions.

“Hey, there he is!” A voice piped in from behind PaRappa, “I been waiting for you.”

A hand began to caress PaRappa’s ass. He could only whine and bear it, shifting his arms within the restraint and tensing his body against the touch. The centipede was now so close to PaRappa, the scent of grease overpowering PaRappa’s senses. The centipede patted PaRappa’s bare head, and slid his hand down PaRappa’s cheek, then his chin.

“Have fun little pup. I’ll be back for my fill in a moment,” he said. With that the centipede left, and more hands touched PaRappa. Caressing, poking, tickling. PaRappa shrieked and whined against everything. The voices that surrounded him laughed and teased him. He bit a few fingers before getting slapped silly. PaRappa’s head and stomach were pressed down against the stage while his backside was fingered. The claws gripping his head dug in just a little too far, and he grit his teeth for what felt like an eternity as the first dick entered him.

The assailant didn’t give PaRappa’s body enough time to adjust, and tore through the tight hole. PaRappa’s screams were muffled with a hand, while voices behind him complained.

“Hey jackass, don’t ruin him like _that_ ,” one said. Nevertheless, the dick pumped within PaRappa. He cried out at every movement, squeezing out tears trying to bear it.

“No…!” he whispered. “I don’t want this.”

“There’s gonna be more, sorry!” A voice said, slapping PaRappa’s ass. “That’s what happens when you’re in the bottom six.”

The one inside PaRappa picked up his pace, grunting along with the thrusts. PaRappa cried out weakly.

“Noooo…!!” he whined, choking back sobs. “Just sl-slow down, it hurts!”

“Ehhh, it’s this asshole’s fault it hurts,” a new voice said, and the sound of a slap against a leather coat was heard.

“’Ey fuck you…” the breathy voice of the one inside PaRappa replied. Another slap against cloth was heard.

The hand on PaRappa’s head was released, and for a moment PaRappa could breathe properly. The moment was so short, as someone tugged on the collar to pull him off the stage. The person inside PaRappa wrapped his arm around PaRappa’s chest, standing him up as he watched two others approach. PaRappa’s head was again pressed down on and he was forced onto his knees.

Two dicks fought to be inside PaRappa’s mouth, PaRappa coughing and gagging as one thrust deeply into his throat, pulled out and the other brushed against his face, trying to slide in at any opportunity. His drool pooled down his chin, the back of his throat hit with the head of a new cock that he couldn’t even recognize under the blurry vision of tears. All the while the one in his ass grunted lewdly in his ear as he filled his ass with a load of thick, milky cum.

PaRappa whined against the arms that squeezed him as the stranger came inside him, unable to cry out in disapproval even if he wanted to.

PaRappa started to lose consciousness. The blur of colors and cocks merged into one. A new cock entered his backside, and other than the extreme pain, it didn’t process in the young pup’s mind anymore. Eternity seemed to pass. His collar was tugged every few seconds…or was it minutes? Hours?? The taste of his own spit couldn’t be recognized. The musty stench of sweaty, lust hungry creatures filled his senses. Anyone who moaned, he moaned back to in response. Was the stickiness from sweat or the ropes of jizz on his fur? Someone pet him, scratching his chin gently and called him a “good boy.” PaRappa didn’t want to admit he was aroused then. The voice was familiar…

The centipede had returned. Every other dick that was inside PaRappa exited him to allow him to be wrapped up in the centipede’s multiple arms.

“I’m back, bitch,” the centipede laughed, “Now lemme have some of that ass.”

PaRappa was too far gone to refuse, whining and moaning against the arms that caressed him in all his sensitive spots. PaRappa’s muzzle hung open, staring blankly at the centipede’s vibrating mandibles. It aroused him even more, somehow. The terrifying gonopod entered PaRappa’s gaping asshole, dripping with semen from so many other people. The centipede’s member stretched PaRappa farther than he thought he could ever be stretched.

For a moment PaRappa snapped back to reality. A hand covered PaRappa’s mouth as he yelled.

“Ahh! What! It’s too big!!” PaRappa screamed under the slimy hand of the centipede, “You’re gonna split me in two!”

The hand over PaRappa’s mouth moved to his throat. Any words from the pup were just gurgling sounds. He heard laughter surround him. Flailing his suddenly free paws, he gripped at his fur. PaRappa brushed a paw around his cum-soaked abdomen, and felt it bloated with even more cum on the inside. What was most prominent, however, was the bulbous appendage that ravished his anus with no mercy. As well as his diminishing consciousness again.

“bref…breaah..” PaRappa choked.

The thrusts kept him awake, but PaRappa wasn’t conscious once again. He held the arm that held his neck gently, powerless to everything the centipede did. Suddenly, a rush of pleasure came, and PaRappa howled against his own unwanted orgasm. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he looked up at the pitch-black ceiling of the warehouse. PaRappa’s vision was static. It wasn’t long until he completely blacked out.

.

.

.

\--*

.

.

.

An ominous fog blanketed PaRappa Town. The sun’s morning rays unable to touch the wet streets of the town from the summer rain that fell last night. A teddy bear padded quickly down the street alone, munching on a bag of donuts. PJ’s brows furrowed as he checked alleyways, nooks and crannies around buildings. The only sound was his panting, and the feral cicadas and crickets chirping along together. He ended up waddling around a shady neighborhood.

“I’m sure he’s here somewhere…” he whispered to himself. PJ turned a corner into an alleyway; a rotting store on his left, a tall, dusty warehouse on his right. It was here that he saw a small figure leaning against the warehouse walls.

“PaRappa…” PJ whispered as the color of the red-orange beanie could be seen laying on his friend’s lap, along with his other clothes. The wet pup was shaking, barely awake.

Without a word, PJ picked PaRappa up and slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“PJ…” PaRappa croaked, “I’m an idiot.”

“Right. You are one. I told you not to go, but here you are!” PJ said with a huff. The pair shuffled home, PaRappa holding his clothes in a bunch in his free paw.

“Why…why did I think it…was a good idea…?” PaRappa mumbled.

PJ didn’t respond.

“I’m so sorry, PJ…I don’t want you to see me like this.”

PJ was still silent.

“I should have…trusted you.”

“Just…stop talking PaRappa! Just stop talking and worry about getting home. I’ll get you cleaned up and everything will be all better again,” PJ said.

“…I hope…so,” PaRappa sighed.


End file.
